Time Travelers Convention
by Lanternwriter
Summary: ONESHOT The Ambassador goes on a trip with The Doctor, but things come to and abrupt halt.


**A new story! Hope you enjoy it! And please remember to review!**

Set...at this point I don't know honestly, I can at least tell you it's set sometime after reality twist...

I had just finished restoring peace between two alien races on a far off planet in a particularly dull universe, and I decided to head back to Dex Labs and see if they needed any help. I opened up a portal, and hopped into it. I flew through the dimensional rift, and then popped out the other side, but, being as bad at landings as I was, I fell out of the portal, landing on my stomach with a 'thump' . I stood up and dusted myself off, then turned to the entrance of Dex Labs and proceeded to walk right in. But before I could do anything, even offer a greeting to the receptionist Miss Bellum, my device chimed, then spoke

"Incoming transmission...incoming transmission...identifying source...source identified...The Doctor."

"Ello? Are you there?! Ambassador?!" The 11th Doctors voice came out of the device,

"I need you to allow the TARDIS to connect to your device so I can break through the dimensional walls! Please hurry!"

"Of course Doctor just a moment!" I scrambled out the door, and pointed my device making sure it connected with the TARDIS and bringing it through the dimensional barrier safely. Then the sound began, the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS, and within moments, the TARDIS appeared about three feet from me. The TARDIS door opened, and The Doctor popped his head out,

"Hello!" The he ducked back inside, a moment went by, the. He emerged again, "well? Come on then! We've got places to go!" He shouted waving me inside. I stood there, a little bewildered, but then shrugged and followed him inside.

Once inside the TARDIS, I saw Clara sitting in a chair drinking some tea, and The Doctor was now standing next to the console with a big smile on his face.

"Am I to assume this is a social visit? Or does the Time-Lord victorious have ulterior motives?" I asked, one eyebrow raised, but not expecting what he said next.

"We're going to a convention!" I stood there, surprised,

"A...convention? Like a space comic con?"

"No no no! A Time Travelers Convention! You're tampering with dimensional barriers has allowed us to get together once every so often."

"But why bring me? For the most part I don't time travel."

"Ah! But you're the reason we can come together! And we've decided to bring you in for one!"

"Odd, normally I'm the person giving special surprises to people, thank you Doctor."

"Don't mention it! But we really should be going!" He stepped over to the consoled began flipping switches an such, and right as he flipped the last lever, he shouted.

"GERINIMO!"

"I really need a catchphrase..." I mumbled to myself as the TARDIS took off. On course to convention full of space-time continuum alterers. This is going to be fun...

The TARDIS landed, and Clara, The Doctor, and I walked out of the TARDIS, right into a parking lot of large convention center.

"Pocket dimension convention center?" I asked, glancing towards The Doctor.

"Exactly! It must have been created based on a telepathic idea buried in your head, and when two time travelers, one who calls himself Doc Brown, and the other Mr. Peabody, when the inter-dimensional pathway was weak enough their time machines broke through, and they ended up here, and this place was formed. Over time more and more of us came here, eventually, we made a meeting out of it, every so often we get together, compare notes, share stories, that type of thing." The Doctor.

"Fascinating! Well! Let's go on in!" And with that we walked toward the entrance.

As we walked I saw some...interesting vehicles, one large red sphere which I can assume was the WABAC, one Delorean, and one very strange looking time machine, I assumed was the one from The Time machine. Once we entered the the building I saw all manner of time travelers, from Doc and Marty, to Peabody and Sherman, to Professor Paradox, and even Captain Jack Harkness and Professor River Song. But as soon as they looked at us, everyone looked shocked, most people drinking dropped their glasses,

"GREAT SCOTT! ARE YOU MAD?! Why would you bring him here?" Doc Brown looked like he was about to faint.

"What? What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked, looking from Doc Brown to me then back again.

"You didn't hear? Paradox didn't tell you?" River said, looking confused as she walked towards us.

" What? Did Paradox tell The Doctor what?!" I said starting to get aggravated, but at this, River simply turned to me, smiled, put her finger to her lips, and said,

"Spoilers." After which, she grabbed The Doctor and hurried him away to a door which they then walked through and disappeared. We stood there, all of us in awkward silence, until The Doctor and River returned. I expected The Doctor to look extremely concerned, but he just looked hurried.

"Time to go! I lacked some information, we'll have to take you back." The Doctor grabbed my arm and began pulling Clara and I out of the building, but I pulled out of his grasp.

"Yeah. No. See, when I walk into a room full of time travelers, and apparently they know something I don't, and that something almost makes them faint, I don't generally make it my policy to leave without answers, and being a master of reality, I'm very good at getting them. So! Either I get some answers in the next few seconds, or, though I don't like threatening friends, I'll turn you all into lemurs, why lemurs? Because I feel like it! So! Answers? Anyone?" I looked irritably at everyone, then all of a sudden a mam in a lab coat appeared right in front of me. I recognized him immediately.

"Professor Paradox, mind telling me this, oh so important news everyone's terrified over?" Paradox smiled.

"My dear boy, I'd thought River would have explained that too you already, but then again, you wouldn't have accepted that answer anyway. All I can tell you is I have seen your future, you're very near future, the only part of your future anyone can be sure will happen. And, you're about to meet somebody, the one person in all of reality who will match your power. And you must be ready." I stood there, staring him in the eye.

"That's all you can tell me, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well then, drop me off back at Dex Labs would you? The I'll deal with this person when the time comes. And obviously the first part was sarcasm, thanks for the trip Doctor, see you people later." I opened a portal, and turned to jump through it.

"Oh, and if any of you think I wasn't aware of the ridiculously weak reality barriers, so much so that your time machines can cross them with ease, I am, and they're fixed up, so no more time travelers going to other universes. Bye bye!" I smiled, waved, and hopped through the portal. I landed in the square in front of Dex Labs. I stood there thinking, what to do now, a powerful person would soon arrive and equal my power, of course, there wasn't much I could do. So I decided to forget about it and do something productive, or at the very least interesting. I thought for a moment, when I realized it had been a while since I'd spent time with my girlfriend. Deciding I'd rather fly than teleport, seeing as how, no matter how old I get or how much I see, I still love flying, I lifted up of the ground, and sped off to Titans Tower.

**Hope you enjoyed the story and please check out my next story to find out who this mystery person is! And please! Review!**


End file.
